


You Look Good in My Shirt

by thekingslover



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fade to Black, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: “Joe.”“Yes, my heart?”“That is my shirt.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 438





	You Look Good in My Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my nickyjoe tumblr sideblog, monicashipsnickyjoe. Main blog is thekingslover.
> 
> Prompt was: Your shirt/jumper was in the laundry pile and I couldn’t help but steal it ([from this prompt list](https://monicashipsnickyjoe.tumblr.com/post/626836395297751040/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts))

Joe knows exactly what he’s doing when he walks into the closet to find a shirt and sees one of Nicky’s gray t-shirts on the top of the laundry basket, clean but not yet folded.

He and Nicky have different tastes, but Joe can’t deny the softness of the cotton, how warm and comfortable it is under his hands when he touches Nicky. He smiles as he lifts the shirt from the basket, remembering, and puts it on.

It’s tight around the chest and shoulders, but Joe doesn’t think Nicky will mind if he stretches it out a little. So he pulls on a pair of his own black pants and steps out of the closet.

Nicky’s still in bed, but sitting up, yawning. The blankets collect at his waist. He’s shirtless.

Joe leans against the closet door frame, enjoying the view. Also, waiting.

Nicky peeks at Joe with one eye while rubbing the other. Quickly, his hand falls away and he stares at Joe with both eyes wide open.

“Joe.”

“Yes, my heart?”

“That is my shirt.”

“Oh?” Joe looks down, pretending surprise. He pulls at the hem of the shirt, stretching it tighter over his muscles. “How silly of me. Should I remove it?”

Nicky visibly swallows. “No.”

“No?”

Nicky pushes himself to the edge of the bed and then out of it. Wearing only a pair of boxer briefs, he crosses the length of the room, approaching Joe. His bright eyes are dark with desire, which, combined with the sheer amount of skin on display, sends pleasant ripples of warmth over Joe’s skin.

“Am I correct in assuming,” Joe asks as Nicky draws close, “that we are going to be late meeting the others for breakfast?”

Nicky runs his hands up Joe’s chest and across the shoulders. Then he wraps his arms around Joe, tugs him close, and drops his nose to the corner of Joe’s neck and jaw.

Joe places his hands on Nicky’s hips. “Have I rendered you speechless?”

“You always do,” Nicky says.

Joe smiles. He traces the edge of Nicky’s bare hipbones with his thumbs. “Should I let the others know we will be late?”

Nicky presses a soft kiss against the side of Joe’s neck. Then, regrettably, he takes a step back. “I only need a minute to get dressed.” He’s wearing that soft smile he sometimes has when he’s up to mischief.

“Do you mean to tease me, Nicky?” Joe asks.

That smile grows. “I’m only following your lead, my love.”

Joe pouts at Nicky as Nicky enters the closet. When he re-emerges two minutes later in jeans and one of Joe’s under armor shirts, which hangs a bit loose on his narrower frame, Joe is decidedly ready to take matters into his own hands.

“That’s my shirt,” Joe says, and barely recognizes his own voice for how rough it’s gotten.

“Is it?” Nicky asks, not even pretending.

Joe steps forward, crowding Nicky into the wall, and kisses him.

They’re late for breakfast.


End file.
